debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi (SMBZ)
Summary Luigi is the brother of Mario and one of the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom. Whereas his brother is constantly in the spotlight for his achievements, Luigi is in the background yet is still recognizable whenever he lends a hand. One day, his life would be changed as allies from another dimension would seek help from him and Mario to gather the Chaos Emeralds. Luigi fights with the rest of his team in order to help those in need of it and to prevent Turbo Mecha Sonic from achieving his final Super Form, which could have disastrous consequences for every living being if not stopped. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B, higher with Power-Ups Name: Luigi Origin: Super Mario Bros. Z Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Plumber, Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom Attack Potency: Small Country level (Can fight against the Axem Rangers and Koopa Bros. alongside Sonic and Shadow. Should be comparable to Mario. Capable of bodying Koopa Soldiers in a rapid succession order), higher 'with Power-Ups 'Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Superhuman Combat Speed: Hypersonic '(Comparable to the Koopa Bros. and the Axem Rangers) 'Reaction Speed: Hypersonic ' 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Country Class (Able to land a beating on the Koopa Bros. and Axem Rangers. Able to strike Sonic hard enough to significantly hurt the Yoshis), higher 'with Power-Ups 'Durability: Small Country level (Endured attacks from the Koopa Bros. and the Axem Rangers. Survived a strike from Bowser), higher with Power-Ups Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with Power-Ups. Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 3), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Uses his hammer with proficiency), Vehicular Mastery (Can drive a go-kart rather skillfully), Regeneration (Mid; Able to regenerate from being flattened by a car), Hammerspace (Able to pull out a hammer out of nowhere) |-|With Power Ups=Transformation (Granted by all powerups), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Scales to Mario who is able to throw Bowser at the screen as Caped Mario), Teleportation, Aura, and Flight (Scales to Caped Mario who is capable of generating an aura, teleporting around, and flying), Fire Manipulation (Via having access to Fire Flowers on hand), Shapeshifting (Can shift into an eight-ton block through the Tanooki Suit), Size Manipulation (Able to grow bigger through the use of the Mushroom), Healing and Purification (Type 3; With 1-Up Mushroom), Resistance to Petrification (Broke out of Basilisx's Petrification with the Tanooki Suit) Standard Equipment: Power-Ups (Cape Feather, 1-Up Mushroom, Mushroom, and Tanooki Suit) and Hammer Intelligence: Gifted (Has been fighting as long as Mario who has been stated to have a few years of fighting experience, if not many more. Capable of using a hammer very proficiently in combat. Notably can fly a plane) Weaknesses: Tends to act rather cowardly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Super Mario Bros. Z Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tier 6 Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healing Users Category:Size Users Category:Purification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Immortals Category:Human Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Superhumans